saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AdamantiumBladez/The 100th Floor Theory
Everyone probably wants to know what was originally intended for the 100th Floor Boss battle. But I was also wondering what kind of story Akihiko Kayaba was trying to create when he trapped 10,000 people in <> (SAO). He said he wanted to control the fate of a world of his own design, like an omnipotent god in his own right, but his dream was cut shorter than he anticipated when Kirito killed him on the 75th floor. The 10 Unique Skills Why were there 10 unique skills for players? What is the meaning of awarding 10 players with a skill that no one else in the game can ever obtain? Only two were ever released to players; <>, for the strongest player in levels which was Heathcliff/Kayaba due to an unfair advantage, and <>, for the player with the fastest reaction time, Kirito, who would have been the hero of the game to defeat him. Four others were confirmed by Reki Kawahara, but weren't unlocked by any player as they would only appear past the 90th Floor. On the 95th Floor, Heathcliff would have revealed his identity and left the clearers to assume his role as the 100th floor boss. Which meant that there would be nine unique skill users left. Is this part of a larger plan for deciding the elite team for one last fight for freedom? Or just a circumstance that could arise from the game? Importation into ALfheim When Argus was in debt and forced closure, Rect bought all the hardware that they used for SAO to create <> (ALO). The new company who bought it, Ymir, later added in <> when they discovered it was still there and ported it into the game to compensate for the fake grand quest created by Suguo/Oberon. As shown by Kirito when they first logged in, all his skills and points were intact, except for his <> unique skill, which means that the unique skills are lost. Though it is a coincidence that there are nine playable races that are all uniquely skilled in certain aspects of each other; *'Cait Sith' have superior eye sight and are animal tamers. *'Gnomes' are the largest species and are most effective with earth magic. *'Imps' have night vision and can fly inside without contact from solar/lunar light. *'Leprechauns' can craft items and tools. *'Pookas' use music as a weapon *'Salamanders' are the strongest and are most effective with fire magic *'Spriggans' also have night vision and can use illusion magic. *'Sylphs' are the fastest and are most effective with wind magic. *'Undines' are the most effective with healing and water magic. Kirito originally speculated that the first grand quest was unconquerable because it needed a member of each race to complete the quest. This is false, but what if this is what could be in store for the <>? Aincrad missions were left unchanged, but were altered in order to fit the mythology of <> better (like the angel being a goddess in disguise). What iff the 100th Floor was only slightly altered by this same design, could only a unique nine players enter the final boss room? And what about the Alfs? They were fake all the time and never truly existed, but could there be some validity in their origin, like a game code skin texture that exists in ALfheim to back the claim they existed to begin with? With unlimited flight already granted, is that all the Alfs were tools for? Were they originally meant for something more than just a "tenth race"? Kayaba's Existing Consciousness When SAO was cleared, Kayaba unleashed a scan on his brain in an attempt to copy his conscience into the web, which had a 1/100,000 chance, give or take, to work, which it ultimately did. Why? Apart from surviving the eventual capture and execution for mass murder he would have suffered because of what he did in SAO, what other purpose could this have served him? Was the whole point just to give Kirito <> so everyone can fulfill the same dream he had of a world of their own? I don't believe that this is all he intended to use this for. He managed to dive into ALO as proven when he showed himself to Kirito in ALO, and has the potential to access all games made with <>, so what more could there be for him to do? He never accomplished his original vision for how <> ended, with a final fight on the 100th Floor, could he still get this chance now that <> re-exists? Will he get the chance to have the storybook ending he desired all this time? Conclusion I believe that, based on what I have researched, that it is very possible that the 100th Floor boss battle will be between the Champions of the Nine ALfheim races (exchanging for the nine unique skill users from SAO) against Heathcliff aka Kayaba, who will assume the race of Alf. Why? Because why not? 10 unique skills, but only nine would face Heathcliff on the 100th Floor. Nine races of ALfheim, each are uniquely skilled in their own rights. And the link between the hidden tenth race and the mysterious tenth unique skill user seems too big an opportunity to miss out on. Kirito would have been the leader of a group of nine exceptional players to defeat the creator of VRMMOs in a boss battle to save the lives of 6,000 players from death. Which is now a group of the nine champions of the nine races to fight in a boss battle against the legendary Alf race that all desired to become, but no longer compare inferiority in its presence since all races can fly indefinitely. And also because it would sound awesome if this was real, wouldn't it? It probably won't ever happen, but who knows (except Reki Kawahara), it could very well be a possibility even if it is the smallest number you could produce. Thanks for reading. (P.S. this was written better, but the page reloaded and I lost the original publication. This is just a rough up of what I originally wrote, pardon its . . . roughness I guess.) Category:Blog posts